You had me at Quarter Walkie Talkie
by Jadzia Bear
Summary: A couple of ficlets inspired by that adorably awkward fistbump between Triplett and Fitz in the episode 'Ragtag.' Part 1: Triplett asks Fitz out for a drink. Part 2: Fitz and Triplett go have that drink.
1. Cool

**Part 1: Cool**

**AN:** My ability to ship things is really getting out of hand! Apparently I was only ever one adorably awkward fistbump away from shipping these two.

* * *

Fitz and Triplett stayed by the hotel pool discussing (read: geeking out over) retro tech long after the rest of the team had turned in for the night. The evening air was verging on unpleasantly cool, and Fitz's toes were prunier than any actual prune that ever existed, but the water was heated and Trip's body next to him on the side of the pool was blocking most of the breeze, so Fitz wasn't in a hurry to move.

Tough as he liked to think his British constitution was, he may have shuffled a bit closer to Trip's warmth over the course of their chat, but Trip didn't seem to mind. This was by far the longest conversation he'd had with the guy he was beginning to think of as their new team member and he had no desire to end it, chilly night air be damned.

Fitz watched the reflection of the almost-full moon shimmering on the surface of the water as they fell into a comfortable silence.

It was verging on uncomfortable when Trip spoke again.

"So…" he swirled his beer in its bottle. "What's the deal with you and Simmons?"

"Deal?" Fitz asked. "As in, are we together? Like, _together_ together?"

Trip's mouth quirked with a hint of a smile as he nodded.

"Nah," Fitz said, swirling his own beer. "We dated for a few weeks at the Academy, but it turns out we're better off as friends." It occurred to him then why Trip must be asking. He took a deep breath. "So if you were thinking of asking her out, you have my blessing," he assured Trip.

Trip's mouth quirked again as he looked at Fitz. "She's not the one I'm thinking of asking out."

"Oh," said Fitz mildly. Trip watched Fitz and waited, seeming highly amused by something.

_"__Oh,"_ said Fitz, the penny dropping. "Do you mean…?" He tipped the neck of the beer bottle towards himself.

"What do you say, Fitz? Have a drink with me sometime?"

"We're already having a drink," Fitz said faintly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt like an idiot, but Trip only smiled. Had he always been that handsome when he smiled?

"A proper drink, somewhere with," he glanced around them, "less deck chairs."

Fitz took a steadying breath. "Yeah, that would be… really cool."


	2. Check

**Part 2: Check**

**AN: **In my mind this happens a few days after the previous scene.

* * *

"I shouldn't trust you," Fitz said, probably a bit too loudly. He had a nice beer buzz going, and looking at the soft, open expression on Trip's face, he had a decent buzz going himself. "I shouldn't trust anyone," Fitz continued, absently rubbing the thumb of the hand on Trip's thigh over the seam on the outer edge of his jeans.

Trip just rested his head against the back of the booth and silently watched Fitz as he rambled, or ranted, or whatever he was doing. This wasn't one of those 'I need to hear you say it' moments. Trip had been saying he wasn't Hydra from the moment they met him, and regardless of what he said, how could Fitz trust anyone again after Ward? He was desperate for an answer to that question: _how?_ But Trip stayed quiet because there was no answer.

Fitz took a swig of his beer. He wasn't in the mood for this morose train of thought. Something he _did_ know was that all he really wanted to do right now was kiss Agent Triplett.

The bar had pulled a decent crowd for a weeknight, but it was still only half full and their booth was in a secluded corner. Fitz hadn't kissed many guys before, and never in somewhere as public as this, but he found he couldn't care less about what the other occupants of the bar might think. Fitz turned to look at Trip, who didn't even try to cover up the fact that he'd been staring at Fitz's mouth.

"It's a leap of faith, Fitz. It always was," Trip said in those mellow tones of his, and okay, maybe he did have the answer after all.

"Leap of faith..." Fitz murmured, not entirely sure which one of them was closing the distance between them.

The softness of Trip's full lips was a counterpoint to the gentle rasp of his whiskers. He kissed the way he did everything else, with casual confidence but also a thoughtfulness.

It occurred to Fitz that he was so caught up in the feel of Trip's pillowed lips and the way he used them that he wasn't really kissing back. He couldn't let Trip think he was the only one on this date who had game.

Fitz sucked on Trip's bottom lip and then flicked the tip of his tongue against the top one. This earned him a satisfying _'mmph'_ from Trip as he parted his lips for Fitz. He took advantage of the invitation, a shiver running through him at his first contact with Trip's tongue. He put a hand on the side of Trip's jaw as the kiss deepened, rubbing his thumb lightly over the short hairs of his neatly trimmed beard. Trip's hands found Fitz's waist, pulling him as close as their side-by-side arrangement on the booth would allow, which suited Fitz just fine because if he had his way he'd be climbing the guy like a tree right now.

Fitz was practically in Trip's lap by the time they heard the voice of the waitress behind them. "Can I get you guys another drink, or...?"

Trip reluctantly broke off the kiss, and when he spoke his voice was gratifyingly uneven. "Just the check, please."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always very greatly appreciated :)


End file.
